Ivan
Male Human (half-Attillan) Rogue 5 Shadowdancer 2—Gestalt Two-Weapon Warrior Fighter 7 *Real name: Ivan Teskarova-Vishka *Occupation: Hyldloran Blackguard; former pick-pocket *Identity: publicly known *Legal status: Hyldloran Blackguard operative with no criminal record *Place/date of birth: Hyldlor outskirts / 20 September 3108 (age 30) *Marital status: single *Known relatives: Augustina Teskarova (mother); Zacarias Vishka (father) *Group affiliation: Hyldloran Blackguard; frequently adventures with Llyrrian Highlock; former Little Lamm *Base of operations: South Shore District, Hyldlor *First appearance: Hyldlor / 12 May 3139 *Unique gear: Basalisk Bracers, Crocodile Tooth Earring (2), Phantom Wolf's Chaps-Pants History Ivan was born to Augustina Teskarova, a nomadic pureblood Attillan who was a skilled Fortune Teller. Harrowers like Augustina are legendary across Kara-Tur for using ancient methods of divination to interpret and manipulate fate. His father’s whereabouts are unknown to date; Augustina has been reluctant to talk about her past and appears deeply saddened at the times when Ivan inquires. Augustina has only mentioned that his father’s name is Zacarias and was that he was a Hyldloran caravan guardian during their pilgrimage to Hyldlor. It is assumed that Ivan was conceived during the journey. Ivan had spent much of his early childhood in poverty living amongst the rooftop dwellers in the Shingles. Growing up without a fathering presence had a tremendous negative effect on Ivan. Life in the Shingles was difficult as Augustina struggled to keep Ivan from harm’s way. She had watched many of the neighboring children disappear or lured into the service of the local crime lord, Gaydren Lamm. As a pre-teen, Ivan was abducted and forced into “Little Lamm’s” fold to become an agent of pick-pocketing and other shenanigans for Gaydren Lamm. Augustina had pleaded daily to the Blackguard to intervene in behalf of Ivan and end Gaydren Lamm’s activity in the Shingles, each request appeared to fall on deaf ears. In the several years enslaved, Ivan settled into mastering the art of thievery and swordsmanship training from Gaydren's hired thugs. Ivan became Gaydren’s most profitable agent, so much so that Gaedren developed a selfish appreciation for him and often called Ivan the pick of the litter. It might have appeared that Ivan willingly accepted his newfound role in life, but a growing grudge had ignited within his heart, he just did not see a way out without causing harm to his mother. Often missing his mother, Ivan occasionally would visit Augustina and give her a skimmed portion of the loot he had acquired for Gaydren Lamm. Augustina would beg Ivan to quit Lamm’s biddings and return home. He informed her that Gaydren had threatened her murder that if he did. One night, one of Gaydren’s goons noticed Ivan leaving the bunkhouse, Ivan was followed and seen visiting Augustina. When Ivan returned, he was beaten and left for dead. Early the next morning, a half-elf named Llyrrian Highlock found Ivan in a pile of rubble. With the power of Pantero nelde'Arda she healed his wounds. Once conscious and able to speak, Ivan frantically told Llyrrian of his mother. Together, they dispatched Gaydren's thugs at the last second and were able to bring Augustina across the city to the South Shore district, near her family. There they remained happily for years with a newfound friendship and devotion to Llyrrian Highlock. Despite (or perhaps because of) his brutal childhood, Ivan has a highly idealistic belief system and believes in the concept of a code of honor so highly valued that it transcends normal social constraints such as conformity, tradition, or the law. This sense of an internalized, personal code is what drives him. Ivan is often humbled by, but truly appreciative of, Llyrrian’s help and is committed to help her in any manner possible. Adventures *Haunted Fortunes *A City Gone Mad *Long Live the Queen! *Welcome to the Blackguard *The Ambassador's Secret *The Queen's Scapegoat *The Dead Warrens *The King of Spiders *The Betrayal *Infection *A Damsel in Distress *Outbreak *Pestilence Category:Ivan and Llyrrian Adventures Category:Rogues Category:Shadow Dancers Category:Fighters Category:PCs